world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
World of Phytor
World Of Phytor '''is een open-world RPG gamemode op het '''Phytor Netwerk. De gamemode speelt zich af op het continent Phytor en focust zich vooral op groei en ontdekking. Op deze pagina vind je alle basisinformatie over de gamemode. Gamemode: In de World Of Phytor '''gamemode kom je zelf uit een ander continent, met de naam The West. Je reist per boot af naar Phytor om je oom te bezoeken. Hier kom je als eerst aan in het dorpje Estrald en krijg je te horen dat je oom niet in het dorpje aanwezig is. Vervolgens start je je zoektocht, naar je oom. Echter hoef je niet per se naar je oom opzoek en kan je je eigen richting kiezen. Er zijn genoeg storylines en locaties om te ontdekken in de gamemode! We proberen de gamemode constant uit te breiden zodat er steeds weer nieuwe gebieden om te ontdekken bijkomen. In elk hoekje van de map is wel iets te zien! Hier volgt een lijst met alle toevoegingen en informatie die je moet weten van de gamemode. '''Iron Nuggets/'Gold Nuggets/Emeralds:' De betaalmiddelen van de gamemode zijn iron nuggets, gold nuggets, emeralds en emerald blokken. Deze kan je gebruiken om items over de hele map te kopen. Denk hierbij aan voedsel, wapens, et cetera. Iron nuggets, gold nuggets, emeralds en emerald blokken kan je bij "Shopkeepers" uitgeven. Shopkeepers kan je overal op de map vinden en zijn te herkennen aan hun skin, namelijk een Villager. Iron nuggets, gold nuggets, en emeralds kan je verdienen door te levelen, quests te halen, te vinden en door spullen zoals "mob drops" te verkopen bij Shopkeepers. Iron nuggets kan je vooral gebruiken voor de goedkope items. Omdat gold nuggets en emeralds een hogere waarde hebben kan je die voor duurdere items gebruiken. Je kan bij een bank 10 iron nuggets in 1 gold nugget omzetten, en 50 golden nuggets in 1 emerald. 50 emeralds kan je weer omzetten in 1 emerald block. 1 emerald block is dus 25.000 iron nuggets waard. Coins: Behalve emeralds is er ook nog een tweede betaalmiddel, namelijk Coins. Coins heb je nodig om te levellen, en voor dingen zoals bootritten. Coins krijg je voornamelijk door Quests te voltooien. Je kan ze ook krijgen door bij een bank emeralds te verkopen, dit is echter niet heel voordelig. Om te kijken hoeveel Coins je hebt type je /balance. Leveling: Om te laten zien hoe goed je in de gamemode bent, en om toegangen vrij te spelen, kan je levelen. Iedereen begint bij level 1. Om een level omhoog te gaan type je /rankup. Om een level omhoog te gaan heb je 100 coins nodig (met uitzondering op level 2, deze kost 50 coins). Denk bij toegangen die je kan vrijspelen aan cosmetics, speciale gebieden en meer persoonlijke inventarissen. Quests/Storylines: Overal over de map verspreid kan je quests en storylines doen. Quests zijn de vooral wat simpelere missies, terwijl je bij storylines hele verhalen volgt (zoals het zoeken naar je oom). Quests kunnen verschillen van het zoeken naar een boek naar het vermoorden van een bepaald aantal monsters. Door quests en storylines te halen kan je van alles winnen. Denk hierbij aan emeralds, coins, mythical keys, collector's items en speciale toegangen. Als je tijdens het spelen van een quest doodgaat of uitlogt verlies je de meeste quests meteen, en moet je ze overnieuw beginnen. Om te zien hoever je met een actieve quest bent type je /quest. Persoonlijke Inventarissen: Om je spullen veilig te stellen heeft iedereen een persoonlijke inventaris. Deze kan je openen met de command /pv 1. Iedereen begint met 1 persoonlijke inventaris, maar zodra je hogere levels bereikt kan je er meer vrijspelen. Deze open je met bijvoorbeeld /pv 2 of /pv 3. Als je dood gaat raak je je spullen die in je persoonlijke inventaris zitten niet kwijt. Cosmetica: Als leuke toevoeging hebben we cosmetics toegevoegd aan de gamemode. Deze kan je kopen op de webstore of vrijspelen met bepaalde quests of door leveling. Momenteel hebben we drie soorten cosmetics: particles, disguises en gadgets. Ziektes/Verwondingen: In World Of Phytor '''kan je ook ziektes en bepaalde verwondingen oplopen. Denk hierbij aan ziektes zoals hondsdolheid en de plaag, en bij verwondingen aan een gebroken been of vleeswond. Voor alle informatie over ziektes en verwondingen, hoe je ze kan oplopen en hoe je ze kan kuren ga je naar de Diseases pagina. Om te kijken of je een ziekte hebt et cetera type je de command /health. '''Dorst: In World Of Phytor '''moet je behalve genoeg eten ook drinken. Zorg ervoor dat je genoeg drinkt, dit kan je bekijken met de command /thirst. Voor alle informatie over dorst en hoe je uitdroging kan voorkomen ga je naar de Thirst pagina. '''Zwemmen: Om rivieren en bruggen belangrijkere objectieven in de gamemode te maken is zwemmen in de gamemode niet mogelijk. Als je dus een rivier wil oversteken of een eiland wil bereiken moet je gebruik maken van bruggen of boten. NPC's: Om de map levendig te maken lopen er overal "NPC's" rond. Bij deze mensen kan je voor alles terecht. Bij sommigen kan je terecht voor quests, terwijl anderen alleen iets grappigs zeggen. Clans: Om te voorkomen dat je in speciale "Willderness" gebieden je niet je vrienden dood kan maken kan je vanaf level 10 een eigen clan maken. In een clan kunnen maximaal 10 leden. Een clan maak je met de command /clan create. Verhalen/Locaties: Elke locatie in de map heeft wel iets. Overal kan je informatie vinden over de geschiedenis van Phytor en haar locaties. Er is dus enorm veel te ontdekken! Monsters: Zodra je buiten de dorpen en steden van het pad afloopt kan je geconfronteerd worden met meerdere monsters. Deze moet je soms voor quests doodmaken en kan je doodmaken voor spullen. Maar wees voorzichtig, elk monster is uniek en je weet niet wat voor krachten het heeft. Over de hele map verspreid is er een enorme variatie aan wezens te vinden. Voor all informatie over monsters ga je naar de Creatures pagina. Dungeons/Bosses: Behalve normale monsters heb je ook "Bosses". Dit zijn enorm sterke monsters waar er meestal maar één van is. Deze kan je vooral vinden in "Dungeons". Deze dungeons zijn verstopt over de hele map en vind je meestal dankzij quests. Wees echter wel voorzichtig, in de meeste dungeons is het erg donker en zie je daarom bijna niets! Willderness/PVP: Over de map verspreid zijn er ook een aantal "Willderness" gebieden. In deze gebieden kunnen spelers elkaar aanvallen en is het daarom nooit veilig. Het wordt altijd aangegeven als je een gebied zoals deze binnenloopt. Daarnaast zijn er verschillende gebouwen waar PVP toegestaan is. Herbergen: Herbergen kan je in de meeste dorpen en steden wel vinden. Behalve dat je er eten en drinken kan kopen hebben herbergen in onze gamemode een extra functie. Om te voorkomen dat je, wanneer je doodgaat, weer bij het begin begint, kan je bij herbergen voor een aantal emeralds of coins een "Spawnpoint" zetten. Zodat als je doodgaat je bij die herberg uitkomt en je niet telkens de halve map hoeft over te lopen. Collector's Items: Voor de verzamelaars zijn er een tal van speciale "Collector's Items". Je kan deze op allemaal verschillende manieren verkrijgen. Kan jij ze allemaal verzamelen? Crafting/Enchanting: Items craften en enchanten is niet mogelijk in World Of Phytor. Alle craftable items en enchanted items moet je kopen bij Shopkeepers. Evenementen/Toernooien: Om de gamemode in tijden van weinig updates actief te houden worden er regelmatig evenementen en toernooien georganiseerd. Bij evenementen kan je denken aan een vesting die door monsters wordt aangevallen of bepaalde gebeurtenissen in het verhaal. Bij toernooien kan je denken aan onderdelen zoals zwaardvechten, boogschieten en paardrijden. Bij evenementen en toernooien kan je vaak unieke cosmetics en items vinden en winnen. Toernooien en evenementen worden meestal van te voren aangekondigd, maar soms komen ze ook uit het niets. Mythical Crates: Over de map verspreid kan je ook "Mythical Crates" vinden. Deze kan je openen met een "Mythical Key". In deze crates kan je wapens en spullen vinden. Sleutels voor deze crates kan je verkrijgen door quests te halen, te levelen of door voor ons netwerk te voten op verschillende sites. Stoelen: Roleplaying is altijd welkom op deze gamemode. Om deze roleplay een boost te geven is het mogelijk om over de map verspreid op stairs te zitten, deze dienen dan als stoelen. Versies: De World Of Phytor '''gamemode is nog in '''BETA. Als je een fout in deze gamemode vindt twijfel niet en geef het direct door aan een stafflid, of mail naar support@phytor.net.